


A loyal pet

by assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>领袖向来信守诺言，擎天柱就许下了这么一个。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A loyal pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [combatbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/gifts).
  * A translation of [A loyal pet.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588657) by [combatbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/pseuds/combatbaby). 



> For InuShiek

一个不守诺言的领袖不会受人爱戴，所以擎天柱向来谨慎言辞，但当他正被牵着前进时，他开始有些后悔对床伴那幻想所许下的诺言，普神见证。

 

铁皮突然停下时擎天柱差点撞上他的后背——噢不。被铁皮用铁链拉着穿过方舟的大厅已经够糟糕的了，但铁皮在一间挤着三个醉汉的休息室前停了下来。擎天柱向后退了几步，用力拉着铁皮的锁链，把自己藏进门后。

 

铁皮跟了上来，抬起手放在领袖的肩膀上，“你知道，你不用非得这么做，我理解。”

 

“我承诺过。”大机体回复道。

 

“擎天柱。”铁皮抓住他的下巴向下移，让他的领袖直视自己，“如果你不想那么做，我不会鄙视你。而他们。”他朝门内点了点头，“也不会因为你这么做而蔑视你。”铁皮踮起脚轻轻亲吻擎天柱的下巴，“我们都见过爵士在这里做比这更下流的事情，大半号方舟的人都在这看着。没人对此碎嘴，如果他们传出难听的话，我就去教训他们。”

 

擎天柱点点头，的确他看见过比他们计划要做的事更糟糕的东西，“我确定，只是有点紧张。”

 

“我知道了，你会没事的，我保证。我们随时都能停下，你只要说出来我们就回房间，安静地共度一晚上，好吗？”

 

擎天柱点点头，向较小的伴侣露出微笑，将绳索放回铁皮手心后蜷起手指，铁皮亲吻他的司令官，大步走进休息室。脖子上的锁链猛地一扯，擎天柱跟着他走向房间正中央的桌子。

 

铁皮坐在椅子上，指了指地板草率地向宠物下令，“坐下。”

 

擎天柱遵从命令坐了下来，双腿交叠着缩在身侧。他安静地坐在那等了几分钟，手指蜷进手心模拟着动物的爪子。有些不怀好意的目光投了过来，但擎天柱并没有搭理。他靠着铁皮抚摸头顶的手掌，烟幕走到桌边，手里端着饮料。

 

他把一部分卡牌递给铁皮，又重新坐回自己的位子上，一场懒洋洋的卡牌游戏在擎天柱头顶的桌子上进行着。周围环境意外地平和，擎天柱不知道是因为他的船员已经快适应这种事情，还是他的主人环绕着一股“不许碰我的宠物”的气场，不管怎样他都十分高兴。

 

卡牌游戏很快告一段落，烟幕撤回千斤顶身旁，讨论是否打赌铁皮晚上会对这只宠物干些什么。擎天柱靠在他的主人身边，下巴紧贴着大腿，铁皮随意地抚摸着他的身体，擎天柱睡意朦胧地打了个瞌睡，直到听见探长问主人他是否会玩些把戏。他眨眨眼睛醒了过来，刚才太过放松以至于他没有注意到探长是什么时候过来的。

 

铁皮大笑起来，低沉的轻笑让擎天柱晃了晃头雕，“没有，没来得及，还有不少训练工作。他挺喜欢和别人玩，也很擅长，想看吗？”

 

“当然！”噢这有些太兴奋了，他就知道探长会参加进来。

 

铁皮坐在椅子上，转身拿走擎天柱的垫子，引发一阵不满的呜咽。红色机体拍了拍自己的膝盖，“怎么样，乖孩子？想和主人玩吗？谁是我的乖孩子？”擎天柱喜欢看铁皮脸上的微笑，他的热情迅速感染了司令官，擎天柱用铁皮喜欢的方式舔了舔他的主人，以示同意。

 

铁皮低声轻笑，回头对探长说，“看，他还在舔呢。还需要多训练训练。”他的话让擎天柱感到一阵兴奋的战栗，知道他将下巴搁在铁皮的手心中时，他才意识到自己的参与配合，这让擎天柱打了个寒战。铁皮低头看着他，因他的小动作而露出满意的微笑，高兴于他的司令官开始享受这个过程。

 

抽回手臂，铁皮在子空间中翻找着，拿出不少小物件放在擎天柱看不见的桌子上。然而他看得见探长的表情，没错，探长完全乐在其中。

 

擎天柱观察着探长的表情，感到铁皮正拿着什么抵着他的嘴唇。微微低头，他看见铁皮拿出一根巨大的假管子，像是在举着逗狗的骨头。擎天柱张开嘴含着玩具，不得不用牙齿抵着它以免滑下来。“好孩子。”低沉的表扬是对他的嘉奖。

 

“你知道该怎么做。”铁皮盯着他，擎天柱转身爬至主人所允许的范围内，轻轻放下管子，让它靠吸力竖在地上后回到主人身边，讨要主人的赞美。

 

擎天柱四肢着地，铁皮宽厚的手掌轻轻爱抚着他，像是对一头出展的动物待价而沽。放下一根手指，接着第二根，指挥他转身后缓慢地在大腿间游移，最终来到发热的对接面板前。擎天柱沉浸在触碰中，发出轻声呻吟，面板迅速滑开。他瞪大光镜，看到房间内剩余的众人对他投来目光，震惊于他们居然真的这么做了。他正在所有人面前表演。

 

粗糙的拇指划过接口的皱褶，来到最前端挤压着节点，铁皮附身靠近音频接收器，轻声低语，“如果想要停下，就告诉我。”拇指缓慢地搓揉着节点，他温柔地开口，“如果不想——坐下，乖孩子。”最后一句话时他抬高音量，撤去戏弄着的手指，让整个房间都能听到他说的话。

 

擎天柱转身看向他的玩具，视线顺着锁链上移，铁皮将刚才戏弄着他的拇指伸进饮料中搅拌着。他抿了一口，看着擎天柱拖着脚步小心地移至假管子的正上方。

 

铁皮的目光紧紧盯着他的大腿，擎天柱缓慢地吞入管身，他勉强忍住压抑的呻吟，直到交叠的双腿再也吞不下假管子。铁皮的视线上移，擎天柱微微伸出舌尖，情色地舔过主人的嘴唇。

 

他坐在那喘着气，适应埋入体内的粗壮管身，接口绞紧检测着含在嘴中的柔软事物。铁皮转过身重新面对探长，双手把玩着桌上的小玩意，交谈着训练动物的事宜。几分钟后擎天柱有些沮丧，接口试图在一动不动的情况下从玩具上榨取快感，他发出轻声呜咽，铁皮在听见陌生的声音后重新转身。

 

“哦，没错。”他的语调平淡得令人恼火，“想玩游戏，对吗好孩子？”他转身面对宠物，伸手戏弄地抚摸着天线，“你的骨头没法满足你是吗？想和主人玩吗？”

 

擎天柱打了个寒战，对，游戏。他再次发出呜咽，沉浸在忠诚的宠物角色中，知道主人即将给予他奖励。

 

铁皮从桌上抓了样东西，这看起来可不像逗猫棒。长长的棍子上缠绕着绳子，底端还有些柔软的装饰品。他在宠物面前慢慢地摇晃着，“抓住它，好孩子。”

 

擎天柱抬起手，这是今天晚上他第一次伸直僵硬的手指，但铁皮迅速抽走了玩具，“停—停—停——不许用爪子。坏孩子。”

 

宠物放下手，手指重新蜷进手心，铁皮预料之外的责备语气让他有些伤心，这可比当着士兵们的面骑在假管子上尴尬多了，绝对是个古怪的新体验。

 

玩具再次在擎天柱面前晃悠着，他张开嘴试图咬住它，但玩具移到了旁边，他跟着抬起头，追逐着每次都从口中逃离的玩具。当他几乎追上的时候玩具又会移到其他方向，这使得擎天柱不得不随着主人的指引在假管子上操自己。他的引擎迅速运转，铁皮缓慢地引他开距离，直到擎天柱充盈着润滑液的接口轻易地在管子上滑动。

 

“他很擅长玩这个，不是吗？”铁皮询问探长，他呆愣地盯着擎天柱，司令官正试图咬到铁皮的玩具，放荡地喘息着。

 

“噢—噢没错！很棒！”探长点点头，满脸通红。

 

擎天柱的呜咽让铁皮玩得更起劲，喘着气追逐总是溜走的玩具。他咬着牙发出嘶声，疲倦地趴在地上，头雕抵着地面，火种几乎要跳出装甲。玩具从他的接口内滑出，发出啵地一声，扩张后的接口暴露在所有人的目光下，润滑液湿漉漉地流出接口滴在地上，擎天柱因过载的快感而瑟瑟发抖。

 

他听见头顶的铁皮发出轻笑，“真是个乖孩子！我该把这疲倦的小家伙带走了。”


End file.
